Get It Down
by pororo90
Summary: Aku tidak mengerti.. Kenapa dalam milyaran manusia ini, aku harus mencintaimu/ Sungguh aku benci menghadapi gadis lugu-kikuk-pemalu-cengeng dan juga aneh ini/ Ckck, mendokusai/ Didedikasikan untuk Shikamaru's birthday/RnR/ CHAP 2 UPDATE!
1. Chapter 1

Aku tidak mengerti,

Kenapa dalam milyaran manusia ini,

Aku harus mencintaimu..

.

.

**Get It Down**

**Story ****by: Pororo90**

**Disclaimers: MK only**

**Shika-Hina**

**Romance/Family**

**Warning: Typo, OOC, OC, Abal, Gaje, dan hal yang mungkin mengganggu kesenangan Anda.**

_._

_._

_._

_Yosh! Happy reading, minna~_

.

.

Aku tidak menyukai perempuan. Mereka merepotkan. Tapi apalah dayaku? Tidak ada lelaki yang tak lahir dari perempuan. _Andai saja mitos bayi lahir dari mulut burung bangau itu benar, haaaahh.. mendokusai_.

Beberapa hari ini, ibu sibuk menjodoh-jodohkan aku dengan anak perempuan teman-temannya. Jujur saja, aku benci. Aku tidak menyukai sifat ibuku yang terkesan mengusirku dari rumah. Membuatku menikah dan agar aku di urus oleh istriku? Apa-apan itu, huh?! Ckk, _mendokusai_!

Dari semua nama dan gadis yang diperkenalkan padaku, hanya satu yang bisa menarik atensiku. Anak tengah keluarga Hyuuga. Si Hyuuga Hinata adiknya Neji. Bukan apa-apa, tapi aku mengenal Neji. Aku dan dia pernah menjadi _roommate_ waktu di MIT. Dan semua yang kubayangkan tentang Hyuuga langsung melenceng semua.

Dulu kupikir Hyuuga adalah _type _keluarga kaku yang menjunjung tradisi. Mereka diciptakan untuk mematuhi _system_. Jangan salahkan aku yang terlanjur mengecap Hyuuga sebagai keluarga kolot yang perfeksionis. Tapi nyatanya setelah bertemu Hinata aku merasa perlu meralat kata-kataku. Dari semua gadis yang kutemui, dia yang paling kubenci.

Sederhana saja, aku membenci gadis lugu. Oke, semua gadis memang merepotkan, tapi gadis lugu lebih merepotkan lagi. Gadis yang selalu ingin tahu, yang sifatnya tidah jauh-jauh dari sifat konsumtif lebih bagus daripada gadis lugu. Tapi untuk kasus Hinata aku mengkatagorikan dia sebagai '_dungu_'. Uugghh, maafkan kata-kataku yang terlampau kasar. Tapi ada tingkatan orang yang ku benci. Pertama, gadis selalu ingin tahu, kedua, gadis bodoh dan ketiga, gadis dungu!

Kata dungu lebih rendah dari bodoh. Orang bodoh mungkin akan menjadi pintar kalau sekian lama dibodohi. Tetapi dungu? Mereka memilih untuk menjadi bodoh untuk orang lain. Perilaku orang dungu selalu berulang, meski dibodohi dia diam saja dan membiarkan dirinya dibodohi. Dan gadis lugu bernama Hyuuga Hinata itu termasuk lugu yang dungu.

Oke, bagaimana aku bisa mengolok-olok orang yang tidak aku kenal? Eerrr, sebenarnya aku mengenalnya, dia yang tidak mengenalku. Tentu saja semuanya dari Neji. Dia selalu bercerita tentang adik kesayangannya. Lagipula aku sudah hafal di luar kepala bagaimana gadis lugu-kikuk-pemalu yang beberapa hari lagi katanya akan bertunangan denganku.

{Get It Down}

.

.

Aku benci kalau di suruh menunggu. Dia itu lamban sekali. Kadang aku tidak ingin mengajak keluar kalau hanya harus menunggu dia begini. Pekerjaanku banyak, dan aku tidak suka menghabiskan waktuku hanya untuk menunggunya. Ckck, ternyata aku jadi bodoh kalu barhadapan dengan gadis dungu itu.

.

"_Go-gomenne_, Nara-_san_.." dia membungkuk sebentar, lalu menyeret kursi di depanku.

Ah, sudah kubilang kan, kalau dia itu kikuk. Ugh, menyebalkan saja.

"Kau terlambat lima belas menit, Hyuuga."

Matanya merah, ckckck, sial. Dia yang salah tapi malah dia yang ingin menangis. Aku perlu menambahkan kosa kata baru untuk julukannya. Lugu-kikuk-pemalu-cengeng. Lengkap sudah! Benar-benar merepotkan.

.

"_Ho-hontouni, go-gomen-nasai_.." kali ini dia meremas ujung dressnya.

Hm, aku bahkan baru menyadari kalau siang ini ia memakai _sundress_ berwarna putih dengan ornamen bunga _forget me not_ berwarna hitam. Sialnya baju itu terlihat cantik untuknya. Dia kelihatan inosen sekaligus memukau. Ck, _mendokusai_! Bagaimana wanita di depanku ini begitu cerdas memadukan rasa penasaran dan rasa marahku? Bagaimana dia bisa anggun sekaligus misterius begini. Apalagi dengan _sundress_ yang ternyata tidak berlengan. _Apakah dia sedang mengujiku?_

.

"Hei-hei, jangan memasang wajah seperti itu." Ujarku dengan tampang malas, "Aku tidak berniat memarahimu. Tsk, lebih baik duduklah.."

Dia menunduk, lalu duduk di kursinya. Aku menarik ujung bibirku yang tidak di sadarinya. Dalam hati aku mengakui, kalau dia itu manis. Hhaaaahh, tertawalah. Seorang Shikamaru Nara, salah satu lulusan terbaik MIT, dan punya perusahaan _software_ terkemuka di Jepang baru saja memuji gadis dungu itu dengan kata manis. Ugh! Benar-benar _malware_!

.

"Kau ingin pesan apa?"

"Eh—" dia mendongak, menatapku dengan tatapan heran.

Jujur saja, aku suka matanya yang besar berwarna keperakan itu. Menurutku dia persis boneka dari Rusia. Mata abu-abunya seperti turunan Tsar saja. Ugh, apakah aku baru saja memujinya lagi? Hmm, ini aneh, belum ada seperempat jam aku bersamanya tapi dia sudah berhasil membuat _system_ kinerja otakku menurun. Sebenarnya terbuat dari virus apa perempuan ini?

"Aku tidak suka mengulang pertanyaan, Hyuuga."

"A-ano. Ma-maaf, ku-kupikir, kita a-akan langsung me-mengunjungi Yoshino-ba-saan.." suaranya lirih sekali. Kurasa aku mungkin memerlukan alat bantu dengar jika dia masih seperti ini.

"Tidak. Aku lapar,"

.

Dia memainkan telunjuk di depan dada. Astaga! Berapa umurnya? Kenapa malah berakting gugup seperti itu, ha?!

"A-ano. Ma-maaf, tapi a-aku sudah me-menyiapkan bekal di luar.."

Aku menatap wajahnya tidak percaya. Di luar katanya ? Dasar gadis aneh, aku mengajaknya bertemu di restoran dan ia justru membuatkan bekal? Ya ampun Neji, adikmu ini benar-benar dungu. Bodohnya tidak tertolong lagi. Aku meragukan jika IQ-nya bisa mencapai angka 116.

Errr, apakah aku terlalu banyak mengetahui informasi? Mungkin aku hanya penasaran. Bagaimana gadis lugu-kikuk-pemalu-cengeng-dan juga aneh ini bisa bertahan dengan orang sekaliber Uchiha Sasuke yang _playboy_ dan bermulut tajam. Dan ia bahkan rela diselingkuhi berkali-kali. Ini agak aneh kau tahu..

.

"Na-nara-_san_.."

"Tsk, apa?"

Dia _mengkeret_, memangnya aku sesadis itu hingga si 'dungu' sebegitu takutnya denganku?

"A-ano. Jika ti-tidak kebe-ratan, maukah a-anda men-ci-cicipinya. Em, em- a-ano.. so-sopirku masih be-bera-da di luar ka-karena men-jaga be-bekal yang kubuat.."

"Tsk, mendokusai. Ayo kita pergi!" aku bangkit dari kursiku.

.

Aku tidak mungkin melanjutkan makan dengan menatap wajah seorang gadis yang hampir menagis. Tapi awas saja kalau masakan itu ternyata tidak enak. Mungkin aku harus memprotes ibuku yang kepalang jatuh hati pada gadis dungu ini.

.

Aku berhenti melangkah, lalu menoleh ke belakang. Benar-benar merepotkan. Kenapa dia lamban sekali?

.

"Kenapa kau masih di situ?"

"Ma-maaf.." dia bangkit dari kursinya, lalu mengikutiku menuju pintu ke luar.

Ck..ck..ck.. benar-benar dungu!

{Get It Down}

.

.

Dia berada dalam mobilku. Meski agak canggung, kurasa ia dan aku memang tidak begitu menyukai keramaian. Beberapa saat yang lalu, dia menyuruh sopirnya pulang. Sedangkan dia dan aku harus menemui ibuku di Kyoto. Kebetulan rumah induk Hyuuga juga berada di Kyoto. Jadi sebenarnya ibuku sedang merencanakan untuk mendekatkan aku dengannya. Tcih! Pasti ibuku keseringan melihat dorama!

Aku menyumpit sukiyaki yang dipotong dadu olehnya. Agak malas melihat warnanya yang kecoklatan. Terlalu banyak kecap, batinku. Nyatanya aku keliru. Begitu sukiyaki yang berbentuk dadu itu mampir di lidahku, ternyata rasa manis yang kubayangkan lenyap. Berganti rasa gurih dan lembut ketika kukunyah. Sial! Rupanya aku meremehkan keahliannya memasak.

Melihatku makan dengan lahap, dia tersenyum. Senyum tulus yang manis. Melihat senyum itu seolah ada tangan yang tak terlihat mengetuk pintu kesadaranku. Ada sesuatu yang membuat dia begitu istimewa. Keistimewaan yang entah mengapa tak ingin kubagi dengan yang lain.

_TBC_

.

.

A/n:

Arrggghhh, apa-apan ini? Bukannya nggarap fict hutang semacam G-Project atau HBT malah apdet fic baru lagi. Shika-hina pula.

Sebenarnya saya cuma ingin merayakan ultahnya abang Shikamaru yang jatuh pada hari ini (22/09/2013) selebihnya ini request dari **livylaval **maaf kalau gak bisa menghadirkan canon. Soalnya saya lagi berkabung karena Shika sekarat di episode 680. Maaf..

Saya nggak akan membuat fict ini panjang, mungin empat chap saja.

**REVIEW-dong minna~**

**Salam hangat,**

**Pororo90 (^_^)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Maafkan saya**, karena terkesan menganak tirikan ff saya yang lain. Tapi saya sedang terkena _deathlock_, otak saya beku untuk meneruskan HBT, G-project, Angel/B atau sekuel dari Red Velvet. Otak saya justru berkeliaran ide tentang Shika-Hina maka dari itu maafkanlah jika saya malah meng-update fict ini dahulu T_T..

_Chapter kemarin, temanya adalah 'dungu'. Kenapa begitu? Jujur saya mengkategorikan cewek yang di benci oleh Shikamaru. Yup! Bermula dari 'dungu', 'bodoh' lalu 'terlalu ingin tahu' dan terakhir.. hehehe, rahasia ya._

Oke, kita balas review. Mengapa berada di atas, kenapa enggak dibawah saja? Tanpa mengubah kenyataan jawabannya yaitu, karena yang review cuma sedikit saya justru senang. Hahaha, #plak! Apa-apaan itu. Bukan apa-apa, ternyata memang fandom menentukan jumlah reviewer, penyuka fandom Shika-Hina itu sangat sedikit. Mungkin saya adalah yang sedikit itu ^_^, dan saya berharap suatu saat crack pair ini bisa menempati porsi yang sama seperti SH atau NH.

**Livylaval: **demi kamyyyuuuu dong ah! Pendek ya? Perasaan semua fict saya kok semua ngeluh pendek ya? Hehe ^_^ mungkin bawaan dari orok saya gak bisa nulis panjang (bilang aja males, apa susahnya sih?! *Plak! Gegulingan di atas genteng) Ini udah update, demi siapa? Wakakakk..

**Minji-blackjack: **dirimu gak salah baca kok. Ini memang Shika-Hina (crack pair pertama saya di fandom Shi-Hi). Yup! Chap pertama emang lagi masa PDKT, karena mau ditunangin. Sasu ya? Bakal terjawab di chap ini. Tenang aja.. Hina aman bersamaku, fufufu *Plak! Ouch..

**Keiko-buu89: **haha. Akhirnya ada yang suka crack pairing ini. Kenapa banyak kata dungu? Karena temanya emang itu. Kan tingkatan orang yang dibenci Shika emang gitu. *tunjuk atas.

**Yukori kazaqi: **ketika saya bilang mau publish, memang fict ini udah ada, jadi ya beginilah.. ^_^

**Guest: **yyeeeeyyyy, rupanya ada yang sependapat sama saya. Udah dilanjut, jadi review lagi yaaaa.. ^_^

**Mbik Si Kambing: **senangnya kedatangan teman.. ^_^ Saya harap kamu juga ikut meriahkan ultah Shika (meski dah lewat juga gak papa) Saya mau Neji hidup lagi, meski Cuma ET juga gak papa, daripada gini, nyesek.. kalo MK udah gak make chara Shikamaru lagi brati emang udah mau ditamatin tuh manganya. Oke, lanjutkan! Hihihi..

**Mayu masamune: **terimakasih karena mayu-chan udah memberikan saran yang membangun. Sebenarnya saya nulis gitu (seperti yang disarankan) eh, karena mode English-nya nyala jadinya tulisan jadi lain. Kepalang malas, trus aku italic aja. Hahaha, garing ya, maaf. Tapi untuk kedepannya saya akan memperbaiki, yosshhhh! Ini next chappie-nya. Eniwei, bisa minta saran lagi. Soalnya newbie kaya saya kalo nggak ada yang nyasih tahu atau ngasih saran bisanya cuma ngawur kemana-mana. *ojigi.

**Kirei-neko: **hehehe, otanjobi juga untuk Shika. G-project udah jadi separuh tinggal filling aja. Solanya bahasanya bakal kaya chap satu. Ntar lok gak paham kujelasin lewat PM *plak! Apa-apaan itu?

**FafaHany: **namanya juga lagi posisi gak suka, pasti apa aja yang dikerjain jadi salah. Tapi kualat kan? di akhir cerita (chap 1 Shika jadi suka ma Hina)

Selanjutnya minna~

Selamat membaca..

**.**

**.**

**Get It Down**

**Story ****by: Pororo90**

**Disclaimers: MK only**

**Shika-Hina**

**Romance/Family**

**Warning: Typo, OOC, OC, Abal, Gaje, dan hal yang mungkin mengganggu kesenangan Anda.**

**Chapter 2 : ****BODOH**

.

.

Kadang sebuah tamparan bukan berarti benci,

Sama halnya..

Sebuah ciuman bukan berarti tak pernah berhianat.

.

.

Tepat saat mobil SUV milik Shikamaru akan mengantarkan Hinata ke kantor cabang Hyuuga Construction, tiba-tiba _handphone_ Hinata berdering. Untuk kenyamanan, Shika sengaja melaju dengan kecepatan rendah untuk '_ikut mendengarkan_' percakapan yang entah mengapa sengaja di rahasiakan oleh Hinata. Sebagai tunangan yang baik, Shika memang terlalu penasaran untuk sekedar mengabaikan panggilan itu. Masalahnya hanya satu, Hinata menggumamkan nama Sasuke-_kun_. Jelas, ini bukan sesuatu yang mudah diabaikan.

.

Jadi meski sedikit dongkol toh akhirnya di sinilah ia sekarang. Duduk berhadapan dengan Sasuke Uchiha sang _prodigy_. Mengantar Hinata ke restoran untuk bertemu Sasuke. Apakah itu masuk di akal? Oke, untuk orang biasa mungkin Sasuke akan dimaki-maki. Tapi ini Shikamaru loh, yang gak suka hal-hal merepotkan macam itu.

.

.

"A-ano, pe-permisi, aku mau ke to-toilet se-bentar.." ujar Hinata lembut.

"Hn," sahut Sasuke.

Shikamaru hanya memandangnya sekilas sambil mengutak-utik hapenya. Keliatan sekali ia tidak begitu peduli.

Melihat hal itu Sasuke mendengus, kelihatannya kali ini ia bisa memastikan Hinata akan kembali padanya. Perlahan senyum angkuhnya mengembang.

.

.

Shikamaru dapat melihat itu dari ekor matanya. Dan ia juga tersenyum lemah. "Oh iya, kau '_masih penasaran_' kan dengan Hinata?"

Alis Sasuke bertaut, "Kau tahu?"

Shikamaru terkekeh, "Ya, Hinata masih perawan dan kau belum menyentuhnya.."

Sasuke tersenyum hangat, sangat kontras dengan sifatnya yang dingin, "Dia bukan ingin kumainkan.."

"Hmm, rupanya _gossip_ bahwa Hinata asalah _strawberry on the shortcake_-mu itu benar ya,"

Sasuke tersenyum angkuh, " _The best for the last.._"

"Sayangnya rencanamu gagal,"

Dan muka Sasuke berubah lebih dingin dari pendingin ruangan itu.

.

.

"Ma-maaf.." Hinata kemudian duduk di kursi samping Shikamaru Nara.

"Nah, karena kau sudah datang, sudah waktunya aku pergi.." ujar Shika sambil bangkit dar kursinya.

.

"Inikah yang kau pilih Hinata?" ujar Sasuke dingin. Suaranya agak tinggi. Sangat kentara sekali ia bicara agar Shikamaru sengaja mendengar.

Hinata diam, Shika cuek dan memilih untuk melanjutkan perjalanan.

.

"Kau memilih orang yang hanya mengandalkan Neji untuk mendekatimu? Tch! Benar-benar keterlaluan. Bahkan ia tidak punya apa-apa untuk dibanggakan.."

Kali ini langkah Shika terhenti, dia berbalik namun tidak kembali duduk. Ia lebih memilih mendengarkan ocehan si 'sombong' Uchiha ini.

.

"Kau bahkan memilih orang yang tidak peduli padamu. Di mana kau menemukan orang yang tidak _gentle_ seperti ini Hinata? Ia bahkan tidak membukakan pintu mobil agar kau bisa keluar dengan nyaman. Seorang lelaki yang bahkan tidak menyeretkan kursi untukmu ketika kau hendak duduk. ia juga tidak menawarkan diri mengantarmu ke toilet agar kau merasa dihargai. Ia bahkan meninggalkanmu dengan mantanmu, dan sama sekali tidak peduli bagaimana perasaanmu! Apa baiknya dia?!" tuding Sasuke tajam.

.

Shika masih tegak berdiri beberapa kaki dari meja Hinata dan Sasuke. Ia tentu mendengar semuanya. Dan kali ini ia harus membela dirinya sendiri. Lalu ia melangkah dengan tenang ke dekat meja dua orang yang hari ini membuat moodnya kacau. Ia tak ingin duduk, tapi berteriak-teriak seperti Uchiha ini tentu sangat merepotkan.

"Nah, sebetulnya aku juga ingin dengar dari Hinata, mengapa ia memilih untuk menjadi pacarku?" ujarnya dengan tenang.

.

Hinata diam, tangannya yang mungil meremas ujung rok flanel berwarna merah bata itu. Shika tahu Hinata sedang bingung memilih kata.

Sementara Sasuke menautkan alis. Sungguh! Ia melakukan _blunder _hari ini. Tadinya ia ingin melihat Shikamaru marah atau memukulnya, sehingga ia akan melihat Hinata membelanya karena tidak suka kekerasan. Sayangnya apa yang sudah direncanakan otaknya berantakan semua. Nara Shikamaru ini benar-benar tak terduga.

.

Karena Hinata masih diam, maka Shika melanjutkan.

"Memang benar aku hanya teman Neji. Dan hanya itu yang bisa kubanggakan. Jika dibandingkan asset milikmu, jelas aku kalah telak. Mungkin kekayaanku hanya nol koma nol satu persen dari jumlah kekayaan yang kau miliki.." Shika mengambil nafas sebentar untuk melanjutkan.

"Namun begitu, aku cukup punya keberanian untuk melangkah dengan kakiku sendiri dengan tidak memilih menjadi penerus perusahaan orang tuaku. Lagipula Hinata sudah dewasa. Dia tidak perlu ku temani ke toilet. Soal membukakan pintu mobil atau menyeretkan kursi, kita sama-sama sudah dewasa untuk tidak meributkan soal _manner_—"

.

Sasuke dan Hinata ditelan keheningan yang absurd.

.

"Haaahhh.. kenapa aku berubah jadi cerewet begini?" ujar Shika tiba-tiba menjadi malas. Entah menguap kemana Shikamaru yang baru saja memukau kedua orang yang 'terhormat' itu.

.

Sebelum berajnak pergi, Shika melanjutkan aksinya "**Kadang sebuah tamparan bukan berarti benci. Sama halnya.. Sebuah ciuman bukan berarti tak pernah berhianat.**"

.

Lalu pria yang rambutnya suka dikuncir ke atas itu melanjutkan perjalanannya kembali.

Membuat Sasuke kelabakan karena 'musuhnya' pergi begitu saja sebelum sempat membiarkannya untuk melawan.

"Hei, apa kau akan meninggalkan Hinata di sini?" Cemo'oh Sasuke.

Sambil terus berjalan Shika menimpali, "Jika ia ingin kujemput, dia tahu nomor teleponku. Lagipula kantorku dekat. _Jaa_..." ujarnya sambil melambaikan tangan tanpa membalikkan badan.

.

Mata amethyst Hinata dan onix Sasuke hanya bisa mengamati punggung Shika yang menjauh.

Lalu keduanya tersenyum penuh arti.

.

"Ternyata '_dia_' keren.." ujar Sasuke sambil membalik-balik buku menu. Lalu ia terkekeh sebentar. Merasa heran kenapa ia bisa terintimidasi oleh perkataan Shikamaru.

.

Seorang Sasuke terintimidasi oleh Shikamaru?! Oh, ayolahhhh… Dia seorang Uchiha! Dan sampai dunia kiamat pun dia tidak bisa mengakui hal itu. Tapi mengapa seolah otaknya baru saja dicuci oleh ucapan Shikamaru.

.

"D-dia mem-buat di-diriku berpikir aku per-perlu bersamanya.." kali ini ucapan lembut Hinata membuatnya mendongak dan menatap gadis itu lekat-lekat.

Hinata tampak tersenyum lembut, matanya memancarkan perasaan hangat.

.

.

"Hei, bukankah kau bilang masih mencintaiku?"

Hinata tersenyum kecil, "Du-dulu aku men-cintaimu. Sekarang aku be-belum bisa me-melu-pakanmu.." katanya lirih, "Itu adalah hal yang berbeda.."

Sasuke mendengus, "Inilah yang kutakutkan. Dia terlalu rasional untuk kupancing emosinya. Psywar ini bahkan sama sekali tidak berpengaruh apa-apa."

"Shikamaru-_san_, ter-lihat tidak pu-punya ke-lemahan kan?!"

"Hn. Sangat sulit merebutmu dari orang yang punya ketahanan absolut macam _dia_.."

.

Mata Hinata menerawang, seolah ia membayangkan sosok Shikamaru.

"Dia se-se-perti paku, Sasuke-kun. Se-se-makin kuat kau me-mukul-nya, justru ia se-makin menancap le-bih dalam.."

{Get It Down}

.

.

Sementara itu di tempat lain—

Meski waktu sudah menunukkan angka tujuh malam, dan kejadian Hinata sudah berlangsung sejak tadi. Shika masih terlihat mendung. Ia masih menggunakan headset yang terpasang dengan aman di kupingnya. Kenapa ia bisa terpengaruh begini? Padahal Hinata sudah diantarkan pulang semenjak lima jam lalu.

"Paku, katanya.." gumam Shika lagi.

Terdengar decakan di seberang mejanya, "Ckckck.. berhentilah _memutar_ hasil sadapan tunanganmu sendiri. Tch! Memalukan. Tidak kusangka kau secemburu itu." Sai memang tajam sekali lidahnya.

Shika terkekeh, "Aku tidak mungkin meninggalkan domba bersama dengan serigala.."

"Pantas saja kau tenang sekali menghadapi Uchiha itu." Kali ini Kiba ikutan nimbrung.

"Kalau dia menggunakan masa lalu sebagai alasan, maka aku menggunakan masa depan sebagai alasan. Kurasa itu cukup adil.."

"Musuhmu itu milyarder, kau tahu?!" cerocos Kiba lagi.

"Tapi aku punya teknologi." Ujar Shikamaru sambil menutup matanya dan memasang mode '_hibernasi_' yang kelihatannya memakan waktu lama.

"Ckck, hanya kau yang memasang alat penyadap dan GPS di cincin tunanganmu. Sial! Kau ini canggih sekali sih!" ujar Sai gemas sendiri.

.

Yang ada hanya terdengar dengkuran halus.

.

"Tidurlah Koala. Dasar pemalas!" cibir Kiba sambil membereskan mejanya untuk bersiap pulang. Ia bukan koala yang betah hidup di kantor.

_TBC_

**A/n:**

Apa-apaan ini? Yak di chapter ini memang seting waktunya berubah. Di sini Hinata udah tunangan dengan Shikamaru. Trus pernah dengar strawberry on the sortcake? Itu adalah istilah. Kadang tanpa sadar kalau pesan kue itu, kita selalu menyimpan strawberrynya untuk dimakan belakangan. Karena kita selalu menganggap kalau strawberry-nya yang paling enak. Nah itulah yang dialami Sasuke. Jadi dia suka main ama cewek lain. Supaya yang trakhir buat Hinata. Sayangnya udah keduluan Shika. Siapa sih yang mau ama cowok yang gonta-ganti cewek mlulu? Siapa juga yang mau ama cowok yang doyan selingkuh? Maaf OOC banget. Tapi sekali-kali boleh dong XD namanya juga fanfic.

Singkat cerita, Hinata _**bodoh**_ karena belum paham perasaanya sama Shika.

Yang kemarin Shikanya '_dungu_' karena udah jatuh cinta ke Hinata.

Akhir kata,

Bersediakah anda _**mereview **_cerita abal ini?

**Salam hangat.**

**PORORO90 ^_^**


End file.
